


叶蓝 与命

by Beth_Wang



Category: R18 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 叶蓝 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Wang/pseuds/Beth_Wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>七夕就该做七夕要做的事嘛~</p>
            </blockquote>





	叶蓝 与命

每年的七月初七，雷州城总是热闹非凡，难得出门的深闺都会借着七夕节出来，和自己的心上人一起去赏花灯，或者是买一个孔明灯，共同放上天。  
许博远站在自己的房中，看着夜空中的孔明灯和远远传来的喧闹声，叹了口气。自己为什么就要躲着叶修，虽然在知道他身份的时候，有一丝被欺骗的愤怒，但是更多的，却是对自己身份地位的恐慌。他虽然是丞相的儿子，叶修是当朝的大皇子。这地位有多少悬殊是个人都看得出来。  
闭上眼睛，把身体靠在了窗沿上，忽然被人往后拉了一下，一个不稳，跌进了一个熟悉的怀抱。  
“叶修？”睁开眼睛，就看到叶修那张再熟悉不过的脸，依然是一脸的嘲讽，“你怎么来了，宫里能放你出来？”  
“有一个叶秋在就够了，我也从来不管这种事。”叶修把许博远往怀里搂了搂，“你倒是一个仆人都不留，真够大胆的，就不怕不安好心的人翻墙进来吗？”  
会翻墙进来的就只有你。许博远在心里默默说了一句。  
叶修看出了许博远的不满，把人转向自己，“自从在朝上你认出我之后就一直对我避而不见，想来是不想见到我还是觉得，你和我有交集会给自己带来祸患？”  
“你是一朝的大皇子，也许就是下一位皇帝，我不过是一个普通官员的儿子罢了，和大皇子一起，难道就不会引来非议？你不怕，我许家担待不起。”说到这个，许博远就像从叶修怀里挣脱开，却是被越搂越紧，抬头看着叶修，“这么简单的道理，叶皇子你不会不明白。”  
听到最后那叶皇子几个字，叶修明白许博远这是和自己赌气了，也不说什么，就低下头封住了他还想继续开口的嘴。  
许博远睁大了眼睛，不知道手该放在哪里，只好抓住叶修的衣袖，但他只是轻轻贴着，并没有继续。  
“还有什么要说的？”叶修就这么贴着许博远的嘴唇，呼出的气都喷在了他的脸上，“现在还有机会说，否则就都别说了。”  
“你…你把窗关上”脑子里已经空白一片，所知道的就是现在他们两个人是在窗边，说不定哪个仆人走过看到，那就惨了，可惜话刚出口，就在心里给自己打了个巴掌，现在明明不是说这件事的时候啊！  
叶修轻笑了一声，用手把窗关上，然后把许博远压在了窗户上，“那现在，是不是该做七夕该做的事了？”  
许博远不敢直视叶修，巴不得他现在不要看自己。  
“你这是害羞了？刚才可是说了有什么事就说，现在要说也来不及了啊。”叶修兵不给许博远狡辩的机会，伸手把人打横抱起，走到床边放下，自己也俯身压了上去。  
“叶修你要干什么！”许博远这回真的反应过来了，照这个方式下去，明显就不是什么七夕节要做的事啊！在他下一步动作之前。许博远伸手抵在了自己身前。  
“不是说了吗，做七夕节该做的事啊。“叶修把许博远的手拿住，压在床上，另一个手去解他身上长衫的扣子，低下头吻住，趁着还没有反应过来舌头长驱直入，划过上颚。  
许博远浑身一颤，也不知道要怎么才能推开叶修，只感觉到他在不断引导着自己，迷迷糊糊的就伸出手反抱住了叶修的背，舌头也不自觉的跟着叶修开始交缠。  
直到两个人都有些喘不过起来，叶修才放开许博远的嘴唇，看着嘴唇微肿的人，叶修的手已经解开了他长衫的扣子，白色的贴身内衫随着呼吸微微颤动。  
“叶修你…看什么…“许博远被叶修看得有些脸上发烫，只想避开他的眼睛。刚才被吻得七荤八素的，现在反应过来羞得只想找个洞钻进去。  
“只是觉得你今天分外的好看。”叶修把许博远不停躲避的脸转向自己，“现在就已经羞成这样，一会儿你是不是要寻着法子自尽了？”  
这话一出口立马被许博远捂住了嘴，“谁会想着法子自尽了！叶修你个乌鸦嘴！”  
叶修握住许博远的手，慢慢移开，再次低下头，俯在他的耳边，“那就试试看，到时候可别想不开啊。”一边说着，一边轻轻拉开了系着内衫的绳子，衣服从两边滑落，许博远瘦弱的身躯暴露在空气之中。  
手轻轻的在胸口划过，引来身下人一阵战栗，用两根手指开始揉捏着胸口的那粉色的突起，伸头舔过许博远光滑的颈侧，不是留下浅红色的咬痕。  
许博远紧紧咬着牙关，身体是第一次被人如此触碰，喉咙不受控制的想要发出声音，只好用疼痛来提醒自己，不能发出那种让自己感觉到羞耻的声音。  
叶修抬起头，看到许博远快把自己的嘴唇的咬破了，皱了皱眉头，用手将他的下嘴唇解放出来，“不要咬着，这里没别人。”手上的动作未曾停下，另一只手慢慢向下滑，伸进了裤子之中，握住已经起了反应的分身。  
“唔别！”许博远感觉到身下的异样，想要抬起身子却又被叶修压了回来。  
“现在你什么都不要想，不要紧张。”叶修的手换到了另一边，握着分身的手开始慢慢的撸动。  
许博远只觉得刚刚才平静下来的大脑又炸开了，身体中的血液开始沸腾，不断的向下涌去，平时自己并不是没有用过五指姑娘，但是现在大脑里却充斥着羞耻和躁动。  
叶修一边照顾着小许博远，一边将手放到了他的腰上，如果没有记错的话，许博远最怕的就是别人将手放在他的腰上，手轻轻捏着腰部，另一只手则加快了速度。  
“哈…叶…叶修！”腰上的敏感点突然被刺激，许博远来不及反应什么，就觉得下腹一热，等反应过来的时候直接拿了枕头捂在了自己的脸上。  
叶修并没有把自己的手抽出来，而是索性将许博远的裤子一并脱掉，“小许，你的身体远比你自己想的要诚实啊。”  
“要你管！”许博远闷闷的声音从枕头里传出来。  
叶修把枕头拉开，看到许博远通红的双颊，还不断的喘着气，顿时觉得下腹又是一紧，没人告诉他，会是这样一幅场景啊。  
“小许，你这是在引诱哥吗？”叶修俯下身子，沾着白色液体的手伸向了身后，一根手指在后庭外画着圈。  
“叶…叶修你别乱来。”许博远尽力平复着自己的呼吸，但当微凉的手碰到那个地方的时候，他还是恐惧的瑟缩了一下。  
“可惜这里没有软膏啊，”叶修主动忽视了许博远的抗议，“将就一下吧。”说着，将手指一点点的探进去。  
“不…不要！”许博远感觉到身体被手指慢慢撑开，一股奇怪的感觉油然而生，身体想要逃避，却是让手指更加顺利的往里。  
叶修按住不停扭动的人，“小许，不要勾引我。”将自己的膝盖顶在他的双腿之间，手继续往里，一边刺激着内壁，防止许博远在之后的时候受伤。  
当身体慢慢习惯了手指之后，随着不断的进入，身体变得奇怪，说不出的感觉，有些发烫，有些难耐，身体各处又不断被叶修亲吻着，许博远不再那么紧张了。  
叶修将第二根手指慢慢探入，两根手指一边拓宽，一边寻找着那个点，许博远的表情变得有些茫然，双腿不再那么紧张。  
忽然，他觉得自己身体像是被什么刺了一下，嘴巴不受控制的发出了一声轻吟，继而身体变得更加奇怪了，“叶修…”  
带着些情欲的叫声让叶修差点崩断理智，但他还是将第三根手指探入，就着刚才那个点开始慢慢的抽送。  
“哈…嗯啊…”许博远在反应过来之前，理智就被席卷而来的快感所吞没，酥酥麻麻的感觉从脊椎发散到全身，整个人都已经没有控制的能力。  
抽出手指，叶修将许博远的双腿弯折，架在自己的腰上，一手扶住他的腰，将自己的分身对准了他的后穴，慢慢的送进去。  
刚刚习惯了手指的后穴突然被一个更大的物体慢慢撑大，疼痛感让许博远睁大了眼睛，眼角积蓄已久的泪水，滑落，脑子里像是被硬生生中断了思考的能力，一片空白。  
“疼…不要…”下意识的许博远开始挣扎，这却让叶修进退两难，箭在弦上，不得不发，他低下头，亲吻着许博远的眼角，一边安慰的说着让他放松的话，继续往里送，额头不断渗出汗水。  
当整个分身完全没入的时候，许博远的脸有些苍白，叶修心疼的亲了亲他的嘴角，他也在忍耐，许博远温暖的肠壁让他有些心猿意马。将身下人的手搭在自己的肩膀上，慢慢开始了抽动。  
“唔…啊…”最初的疼痛已经消失，当叶修开始浅浅抽动的时候，内壁和分身的摩擦带来一阵阵的快感，许博远抱紧了叶修，头压在了他的肩膀上。  
感觉到许博远已经适应了之后，叶修开始撞击那个点，慢慢的抽出，再一鼓作气的送进去，顿时感觉到架在自己腰上的双腿夹紧了，耳边传来软糯勾人的呻吟。  
许博远已经被不断袭来的快感冲击得无法思考，眼前像是炸开了万千束烟花，耳边是他低沉的声音，只想要更多，想让叶修将自己的身体填满。侧过头，近乎自暴自弃的吻上叶修的嘴唇，双腿将他的腰夹得更紧了。  
见他这样邀请自己，叶修也就不再有什么顾虑，将许博远的上半身压在了床上，不再有所保留，毫无节奏的可言的开始抽插。  
“唔啊…叶…叶修…恩啊！”想说的话被顶成了忽高忽低的呻吟，双手插在叶修的头发中，身体随着惯性前后的晃动，眼角不断滑落生理泪水。  
看着迷乱的人，叶修只觉得自己已经无法控制自己，只想让他完全属于自己，低头吻住，将呻吟全部堵回去，手还不忘在他身上煽风点火。  
剥离了平日的克制，两人之间只剩下最原始的冲动，顾不上是否会有人经过，许博远只觉得自己快要溺死在叶修的怀中，两人的头发缠绕在了一起，贴着手臂，散落在床上。  
床板吱呀作响，混合着喘息和支离破碎的呻吟在房间里回响着，当叶修低吼着在许博远身体里射出来的时候，床已经乱成一团，乳白色的液体让交叠的身体格外的淫靡。  
叶修压在许博远身上，喘着气，看着眼角发红的人，将贴在他脸上的头发拿开。  
“叶皇子，这算是强上良家妇男吗。”一番云雨过后，许博远的声音里带着一丝慵懒和沙哑。  
“明明就是你情我愿。”叶修就这么看着许博远，“还是说你想借这个敲诈，你说的出去吗？”  
许博远也不恼，歪了歪头，“那要是皇上怪罪下来，还要让叶皇子来收场。”  
“你是不相信我的话吗？好大的胆子啊。”叶修看着一脸笑意的许博远，再一次吻住了他的嘴，唇齿相交间，两人十指紧扣，才刚刚平息的情欲又被撩了起来，叶修将许博远背朝上压在了身下，“那也只有让许公子相信我的实力才行了。”  
许博远咕哝着应了一声，感觉到体内的东西又胀了起来，也不扭捏，只是回过头吻着叶修。  
手搭上许博远的腰，从后侧的脖子一路吻下来，一边开始了挺动。  
半跪在床上，将重心完全交给了身后的人，许博远半眯着眼睛，仰着头，被一波一波的快感激得只有呻吟的份。  
很想就这样把这人弄晕过去，想让他哭着求自己停下，叶修索性将人抱在了自己的怀里，顺借着他的力量往更深处去。  
早就已经无力挣扎的许博远被叶修更加用力的抽入刺激的直接上了高潮，软糯的呻吟里渐渐带上了一丝哭腔，无力的双腿大大的分开，脚趾已经蜷缩到无法在有任何的动作。  
低头亲了亲他眼角的泪水，叶修将他的头扭过来，再一次咬上了他的嘴唇，这次亲吻带着浓重的侵略意味，宣布着自己的占有权。  
最后许博远也不知道叶修是什么时候放过自己的，只知道自己被翻来倒去好几次，耳边是他丝毫不带修饰，带着浓浓情欲的声音。等最后停下来的时候他已经没力气和叶修说任何的话，就连那碗水也是被他抱着喂下去的。  
等后半夜醒来的时候，浑身的酸痛告诉自己叶修是完全开了荤。转头一看，罪魁祸首正躺在自己边上，手搭在自己一动就酸的腰上，也只好认命的往他怀里靠了靠，以后别让他逮着机会，否则一定要让这个没节制的饿狼知道，他许博远，不是任他宰割的肥羊！


End file.
